Pokemon XD: A shadowy relationship
by dwitcher415
Summary: My second one-shot. hope you like is took me about 6 hours to type(in a 2 day period)


Ok guys, I've been watching(and playing) Pokemon XD and Colosseum, and the Shadow Pokemon aspect gave me GREAT inspiration for a Romance.

(OK for all of you sick of Pokemon fanfics, I PROMISE a Zelda fanfic next time or I'll release my Shiny Mewtwo in FR(lvl. 100 Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Psychic, and Swift)

(This will be a one-shot and I will type it until I get tired(which will be frickin looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!)

I live in a peaceful region called the Orre Region. I USED to live in Hoehn, but I moved after Team Aqua and Magma started a gigantic battle that destroyed half of the region. I am glad I moved because I met Alice, a gorgeous young lady my age and she is now my girlfreind. She and I meet all the time and watch the sun set at Gateon Port. After the sun set, we would have spectacular battles in the moonlight, as we stared into each other's eyes feeling love in the air.

One perculier day, she asked me to go to Mt. battle for a special Tag Battle Tournament. I teamed up with her, of course. She was so cute in battle and I loved her, HOW could I say no? She entered her Zigzagoon(kinda confused why to this day). anyway,here's how it all happened...enjoy!

"Oh my! Ziggy!" Alice cried out. "Yeah! Nice job Cynda!" I called out. The flaming hedgehog pokemon let out a cute little squeal of happiness. Alice walked up to me. She hugged me and asked," Are you able to battle along side me and Ziggy at the Mt. Battle tournament.?". I blushed and studdered,"S-Sure Alice. Anything for you Alice.". She squealed and hugged me tightly.

Alice sent a different pokemon than Ziggy, it was really her Pink Mudkip, Kip. "Wow! A shiny Mudkip? Well, I have a shiny Pokemon, too". I sent in Toto, and Alice gasped and said,"Wow how cute! You and me, a shiny couple!". This made my face turn 10 shades of red. We practiced and battled many Ratatta and Zigzagoon, Leveling up our pokemon.

Later, at sunset(yes at Gateon Port, staring at the sunset, my arm around Alice)Toto and Kip started to glow."What's...going on?" I asked anonymously. Suddenly, the 2 sparkling water starters took on a new shapes. Alice let out a girly scream,"OH! They evolved!". She pulled me into a very tight hug.

I hugged her back, ignoring the lack of air in my lungs.(UNTIL I couldn't breath!)She and I battled in the moonlight with our brand new evolved pokemon. She and I sat by the water as she explained a problem she had to me,"My parents left before the contest, and I have no place to stay!".

I offered her to stay with me, and she said yes. She and I had a blast at my place. We played N64 Pokemon Stadium all night." Take that!" Alice was all happy as she held her controller in the air. My Buterfree went down. After that battle, we set the controllers down and went to bed.

I was walking around in Gateon Port the next day. I was going to buy Poke' Balls to catch a new Pokemon. I accidentilly bumped into another young girl my age. She went off balance, and fell over into the water of Gateon Port. "Oh my gosh!" I cried out, helping the young girl out of the water.

The girl was wearing a short purple shirt, sky blue jacket, white short skirt, and white shoes."Oh...so sorry miss!" I said. "I-It's ok." The girl blushed as I helped her out of the freezing Gateon Port water. She was all wet, and her clothes were heavy on her body.I got in my bag and wrapped a towel around her.

"Oh my, T-Thank Y-You!" The girl shivered."Again, I'm sooo sorry, I didn't see you coming!"I said. The girl laughed,"Well, I didn't see YOU!". We just laughed and laughed."OH! I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Rui." Rui blushed telling me."I-I'm D-Dylan." I studdered realizing how cute Rui was.

Rui and I became friends and started walking around talking to each other. She explained to me a special power she had, to see a Pokemon's aura."If a Pokemon's aura is all black",Rui explained,"It's a Shadow Pokemon that isn't afraid to attack people."

We were walking around and bumped into a jerk who wanted to battle. He sent out a Zigzagoon. Rui's eyes were locked on the gasped,"Oh my! A Shadow Pokemon! Dylan! You've got to snag it!".Without hesitation, I threw a Poke' Ball out. The ball shook 3 times and the Shadow Zigzagoon was snagged. The jerk ran away. Rui hugged me and said,"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!". Rui blushed as she let go of me.

The next day, Alice and I occomponied by Rui now were at Gateon Port,in the moon light for another battle of Me VS Alice. Alice started with Kip. I sent in Toto. The battle was over fast with 2 uses of Bite and 1 scratch. Next, Alice sent in Teddiursa. I switched to my went own with one hit of she sent in a Gardivoir, her newest Pokemon. Rui stared at it and gasped."Dylan! It's a Sha-"I quickly covered Rui's mouth and led her to the corner of a house."We'll be RIGHT back Alice!" I told her.

"Rui! I'm NOT snagging that thing! It's my girlfriend's Pokemon, Shadow or not!" I whispered in a harsh tone."But if you don't that thing will attack PEOPLE!"Rui whispered back. I tried to snap back but Rui was giving me the Poochyena eyes."(Sigh) if you say so..."I said.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked me."I-I-I...I'm sorry Alice! I'm doing this for your own good!" I threw a Poke' Ball at the Pokemon. Alice screamed as the Poke' Ball shook. I had caught Alice's Gardivoir. Alice walked up to me and started to cry,"HOW COULD YOU?! MY PRECIOUS GARDIVOIR! AND YOU CAPTURED HER! HOW COULD YOOOUUUU?!" Alice ran away crying."We're THROUGH!" She yelled at me over her shoulder as she ran.

Rui put her arm around me," I understand. It's hard losing a girlfriend. I know how it feels."Rui tried to comfort me."I know but I've known Alice for 2 years!"I cried even more."Well, what are you going to do now? I mean in the ways of finding a new girlfriend?"I shrugged thinking about Alice."Well I might happen to know of somebody who you might ask." Rui was all smiley now."Who?"I asked. Rui kissed me on the cheek,"Me."She giggled.I blushed, she giggled again."Rui, WOULD you be-"Rui interupted me,"YES!YES! I love you!" She and I kissed with the moon shining down on us.

From then on, Rui and I went throughout the Orre Region, snagging Shadow Pokemon and having fun times and silly encounters, romantic moments, and many,many, cute were great until I got an E-mail from Nett in The Under of a picture of Rui and I kissing that one night."I'LL MURDER THAT NETT!"

Hope you liked it. I worked VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY hard on this! 2 nights it took me just to type this! REVEIWS!

Thank you!

The End


End file.
